


She's My Witch

by Silhouette_R



Category: Harry Potter - J.K.Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-07 22:27:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20983394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silhouette_R/pseuds/Silhouette_R
Summary: NC-17终于补档了😂各位超龄儿童们节日快乐鸭（真儿童请一定不要点进来谢谢合作黑化痴汉德，原著/电影里挖刀子疯狂ooc就是我🚗🚗🚗有强迫内容，有暴力内容，虽然都是假的，但还是请接受不了的各位勿入





	She's My Witch

1.

挤在几大口坩埚前上课的学生们可是无暇顾及学院仇恨的。

她站在他左侧不到两英寸的位置，在坩埚蒸腾的白雾间，正高高地举着空无一物的右手。

他不耐烦地抬起眼皮扫了她一眼，很快蹙着眉垂下了视线，心不在焉地盯着自己手上的《高级魔药制作》。

那只纤细的手可以做些什么呢？直直地举着准备抢答教授的所有问题？像魔药书上标注的那样、握着银色小刀切开瞌睡豆？用食指状似无意地抹掉嘴角粘着的糕饼屑、再伸出一点点舌尖来快速舔掉？

他知道那只手的魔力。

它会在所有人聚精会神盯着坩埚的时候轻轻地落到他的眼睑上，亲昵地蹭了蹭他颤动的睫毛，刷过他瘦削得过分突兀的颧骨，最后停在他干燥的嘴唇处。他下意识地伸出舌尖来舔了一下，划过她修剪得圆润的指甲。

那带着一点点湿意的指尖继续向下。它在扯开衬衣领口的时候周到地照顾了他上下翻滚的喉结。它从他的锁骨处一点一点划向了他的心口处，然后用一种折磨人的力道在上面缓缓地画圈。他抓住那几根顽皮的手指，急切地带着它们去往真正值得费神的地方。

她没有被他已经苏醒的欲望吓到；她当然知道他对她强烈到扭曲的渴望。那只柔软的手就这样藏在层层叠叠的袍子间，若无其事地挑逗着他的神经。她熟悉他的所有敏感点，并且知道他喜欢被如何粗鲁地对待。她的指甲盖猛地划过某一处时，斯拉格霍恩那洪亮的声音都变得迷蒙而遥远起来。他急喘着想要抓住她那肆意妄为的手，却只能无助地攥紧了手中的魔药书。被变相鼓励了的她愈发放肆起来，微小的疼痛反而加剧了快感。他没有坚持太久，显然没有达到她的要求。她的拇指在感受到他颤抖的下一秒就死死地抵住了他的顶端，另一只手更是放肆地举起来想要回答斯拉格霍恩的不知道什么问题。

现在的他不需要镜子也能想象自己的双颊是怎样的潮红。这可一点儿都不隐蔽：他急促的喘息、扭曲的姿势、以及手中快要被扯破的书本……无一不宣告着他正在经历些什么。然而她的声音近得仿似在耳畔，坩埚上蒸腾的迷蒙螺旋蒸汽里全部是她的气息。他只能从她断断续续的音节里勉强辨别出什么修剪和留兰叶，但这些毫无意义的词语完全没办法让他分心。他几乎能听见自己紧紧咬住的后槽牙发出抗议。若是他正前面的艾伯特此时回头，定能清楚看到他额头跳动的青筋。

所幸今天他的女巫没有折磨他更久。在他忍不住低吼出声的前一秒，她终于放开了那根作恶的手指，那根本该稳稳当当捏着羽毛笔的手指。天旋地转，他的眼前只剩下大片的珍珠白色迷雾。他大口地喘息着，攥着书本的右手无力地垂在身侧。那本饱受蹂躏的《高级魔药制作》被重力拽着砸在地上，“啪嗒”一声，将他猛地从迷梦中惊醒。

“……崭新的羊皮纸，还有——”她的声音清晰而响亮，却毫无预兆地戛然而止。她站在他左前方三英尺左右的位置，他们之间至少隔了四个人。

他再次瞥了眼在疤头身边面颊红润笑容羞涩的她，痛苦地垂下头去。

2.

这不是德拉科第一次幻想关于赫敏·格兰杰的一切。

他永远记得那个晚上，她穿着粉紫色的礼裙坐在台阶上，一个人可怜巴巴地哭红了鼻子。

那时他手上还拎着瓶火焰威士忌，喝得晕晕乎乎地想要走回礼堂去，却在看到她的那一瞬间吓得醒了大半，踉跄着躲到附近一根石柱背后去。

可惜这点动静并没有逃过她的主意。她费力地支起身体，摇摇晃晃地朝他走过来。等他回过神来的时候，她正仰着脑袋站在离他不到十英寸的地方，拎着高跟鞋的那只手抵在他身后的墙壁上。

“你也是来看我笑话的吗？马尔福？”他能闻到她身上浓郁的酒味。这个姿势让他情不自禁想起了小半年前她对自己的攻击。这让他下意识后退一步，死死地贴在墙壁上。舞会已经正式结束了快一个小时，四下无人的大堂让孤立无援的他心下慌乱，不敢草率应答。

“你知道吗？你可真是个混蛋！”她毫不讲理地朝他嚷嚷起来，“男孩子都这样，罗恩也是——”

她突然没了声音，只是红着眼眶死死盯着他的眼睛。他咽了口唾沫，正想要说点什么打破这诡异的状况，她就毫无预兆地搂着他的脖子吻了上来。

她口中是浓郁的蜂蜜酒味，尽管他明明记得之前她的舞伴只为她拿过黄油啤酒。他的心不在焉很快激怒了她；她腾出一只手来一把扯开他系了半个小时的领结，然后拉开衬衣领，泄愤般得狠狠咬上了他的喉结。

那个凶狠的力道瞬间让他起了反应。他闷哼了一声，用力将她扯开，狼狈的嗓音里说不上是愤怒还是心虚多些：“你疯了吗？！”

她仰起头来对上他慌乱的眼睛，没有悲伤，没有鄙薄，眼尾甚至还带了那么一丝疯狂的笑意：“我是疯了——”她伸出舌头舔了舔已经润湿的嘴唇，“你要不要陪我？”

陪她做什么？陪她伴着古怪姐妹的音乐，跳上两支欢快的贴身舞？陪她整夜整夜地在图书馆里查资料，或许她实在困倦了还能正大光明地扯条毯子给她盖上？陪她一起去看第二个项目，不用望远镜也能看清她兴奋地拍得通红的手、紧张地咬得残白的唇？

他还不够疯吗？

所幸她也不是真的要逼出他一个答案。她那双哭过一场后更加明亮的棕色眼睛仍然盯着他，身子却一点点矮下去。她一只手攥着他的西装外套，堪堪稳住身形，另一只则顺着他白色的衬衣蹭着，以一种磨人的速度往下滑，指尖轻巧地搭上了他的皮带扣。他能清楚地感觉到她温热的呼吸隔着薄薄的布料覆上来。

他只想一把拉起她将她转身压在墙壁上，不管不顾地推开她的肩带，覆上她瘦削的蝴蝶骨，那对整晚都随着她舞步翩翩起舞的蝴蝶骨。或许他扯开她裙子拉链的时候会不慎扯散她凌乱的发髻，她那在一大堆柔顺剂作用下终于可以勉强称得上服帖的棕色发丝就能恰到好处地铺在他的手臂上，暧昧地纠缠一番，再无力地滑落。她只能无力地攀扶着他，小口小口地喘息，间或夹杂着模糊不清的呻吟。

“哦，德拉科……”她的声音缥缈得好似从遥远的梦境传来。

他脑子里那根自她舞会亮相起一直绷着的弦终于“啪”的一声断掉，手上虚虚拎着的酒瓶也应声摔在地上砸得粉碎。

玻璃碎裂的声音瞬间惊醒了沉浸在这个虚幻美梦中的他，以及一墙之隔的、仍坐在台阶上抽噎的她。

“谁？谁在那里？！”她质问的声音还带着几分大哭过后的鼻音，由远及近，更加剧了他此刻的狼狈不堪。

德拉科不知道自己是怎样逃回寝室的。今夜注定是个旖旎的夜晚，与他同寝的三个人中至少有一个成功带回了自己的女伴。他不知道那个轻浮的女孩是谁，穿着什么样式的礼服裙，又用的是什么刺鼻的香水。

他只知道那把带着哭腔的娇嗔，那对精致瘦削的蝴蝶骨，永远只存在于自己的幻梦里。

3.

德拉科向来不怎么愿意深想自己同格兰杰的关系。他没有任何理由同一个泥巴种公开扯上关系。他可以鄙夷她、憎恶她、羞辱她，但绝不可以混杂进爱恋与痴迷。

他们就应该永远保持这种状态。她和波特他们亲热地挤在一张桌子前，凑着脑袋低声交流；而他远远地站在几排书架后，抽出本书来遮挡自己近乎实体化的炙热视线。

书籍的借记卡上还端正地签着她的名字。他伸出手指来抚上那道早已干透的笔迹，就如同抚上了她握着只羽毛笔、一笔一画写下自己名字的纤细手指。

他抽出那张卡片，凑过去深吸了一口气——陈旧的纸张气味，混杂着一股说不清道不明的香气，十分让他安心。她半个月前借阅的这本书，明明才还回图书馆不到两小时，扉页上似乎还残留着她手掌的温度。

不仅仅是她翻阅过的书。她坐过的位置、她弃置的草稿纸……他自认已对她的行踪足够了如指掌，这学期以来更是称得上如影随形，却仍只能借着这些东西隔靴搔痒，自欺欺人。

他在跟踪她，当然。他已经跟踪了她好一阵了。

于情于理他都应该跟踪她。她不服教化，屡次违反校规。他已被乌姆里奇委以重任，万事以维护校园秩序为先。他们属于敌对阵营，没有和解的必要，更永无和解的可能。

这样长时间的跟踪也的确让他查到了端倪。她的离奇出现，她的突然失踪，他甚至已经查到了两名人证，和一枚定有蹊跷的硬币。这次他大获全胜，定能将她打入谷底，她的声名前途全都须得仰仗他的鼻息。

等到那时，被他捏在手里的将不仅仅是一张薄薄的借记卡，而是她纤细的脖颈。她跪在他面前，心甘情愿，乖顺驯从。她会求着他施舍几分怜悯，让他将惩罚换成些无关紧要的东西。不要影响她的NEWT考试资格，不要将她的胆大包天记录在学生档案上，更不要将她干脆地赶回污浊野蛮的麻瓜世界里。

他会如她所愿，给她些不轻不重的禁闭，彰显自己宽宏大度的同时也亲自给她个教训。她是个聪明人，自然也不会希望自己落到更难缠的人手里，譬如乌姆里奇。她会心怀感激地对他献上她的吻，她的呻吟。她的心。

她会躺在他身下，两条腿被他死死掐着，头发四散在脑后，袍子凌乱，裸露的大片皮肤都泛出醉人的粉红色来。她会十指无力地抓挠身下的课桌，口中溢出的破碎呻吟全都是他的名字。她会紧紧地夹住他，贪婪地咬着、蹭着，最后颤抖着在他的怀里高潮，无力地倚着他昏死过去。

她是他的女巫。她终有一天会属于自己。

而他现在所能做的一切，不过是垂下头来，对着几乎被自己攥破的借记卡，用嘴唇印上她的签名。

4.

“认得出我们的客人吗，西弗勒斯？……你呢，德拉科？”

被黑魔王捆在庄园大厅长桌上方的女人声泪俱下，被恐惧与绝望扭曲的面孔看起来丑陋可怖，德拉科对她更是半分印象都没有。

坐在他上首的父亲大约是担心他沉不住气为这个仅有几面之缘的女人求情，慌忙在桌下按住他的手臂。他会意，猛地摇了摇脑袋，让父亲安心。

他垂着头，耳边的求饶、此起彼伏的嗤笑都跟他没什么关系般的被他抛在脑后。

他禁不住去想若奄奄一息躺在这里的是格兰杰会怎样。

格兰杰不是什么好对付的角色，过去两年里他们的明争暗斗已经让他明白了这一点。这个女巫比他想象中还要能够豁得出去，若非特殊手段，根本半分不会屈服，更别说求饶了。

若真有那样一天，她会向他求助吗？向他这个房间里唯一熟悉的人露出脆弱又可怜的神情，抽泣着、挣扎着望向他，卑微地乞求他尚存一点善念，顾念几分旧情？

她或许永远想不到，他远比现在房间里坐着的任何一个人都更期待她的尖叫，她的泪水，她的臣服。

他得不到她。他早该知道的。得不到的就应该趁早毁掉。他也早该知道的。

他应该死死堵住她的嘴唇，隔绝从中吐出的、他所厌恶的一切。鄙薄的咒骂。伪善的怜悯。呼救。呼吸。他可以吞下她的所有无助与不安，以此为养分，尽情滋长心底里无人知晓的欲望。

他可以毫无顾忌地撕破她的衣服，不用顾忌是否会勒伤她的身体，扯痛她的头发。事实上，那样更好，她的呻吟与痛呼正是最好的催化剂。他已经折磨了自己这么几年，早就没有了什么顾惜她的耐心。

他不再需要等待她完全接纳自己。不需要。如果过分的干涩能带来痛苦的话，这种极端的方式正是他需要的。她终于要对几年来他所经历的痛楚感同身受，只有疼痛才会换来刻骨铭心，相信她也不能免俗。

他不需要她的配合。她曾在梦境中勾引迎合了自己那么多次，却没有哪一次逃得过睁眼一场空的结局。疼痛、鲜血、尖叫……这些才能证明身下的人是真实的她，而不是自己杜撰出来的一个温柔幻梦。

她会挣扎，当然了，她当然会不顾一切地挣扎。她的腿自然不会安分地缠在他腰上，又或者是配合地搭在他的臂弯里。他不在乎。她会奋力抓挠，扭着身子想要逃开他的钳制。但她那头海藻般的长发显然成为一大制肘。他可以轻易地将她拽回来，在她纤细的脖颈处也掐出一道青紫的印记，同腰上的那两道手印一起，是再美丽不过的艺术品。

还要有吻痕。他会将她翻过身去，用唇齿覆上她那对精致的蝴蝶骨，吮吻舔咬，直到尝到她鲜血的味道。他会死死掐着她的脖颈，将她的头发拨到一边，欣赏她因喘不上气而涨红的面色，和她随着他撞击而一下下晃动的纤细身体。

哪怕念书时她没向他低过一次头，哪怕他节节败退，连人都不敢杀，她仍然只能半跪在他身下，眼尾红得他心头发烫，嘴唇绝望地大张着，上面还带着齿印与干涸的血迹，嗓子眼里偶尔溢出几声美妙的呜咽，勾得他只想毁掉她，彻底毁掉她。

带着这样的表情死去多美啊。

“阿瓦达索命！”

伴随着明亮绿光摔在桌子上的是那个德拉科叫不上名字的教授。

当然不是格兰杰。哪里有什么格兰杰。

5.

贝拉将格兰杰留下来单独审问的时候，德拉科以为这也正是他所想要的。

格兰杰的痛苦。格兰杰的泪水。格兰杰的尖叫。

可等到他真的隔着扇薄薄的门，听着她的惨叫响彻房间的时候，他几乎喘不过气来。

她的尖叫半点没有他想象中的好听。她的脆弱没有让他顿感自己的强大。她的痛苦他感同身受，几乎握着门把手的手指都在颤抖。

他隔着门缝，死死盯着她裸露的小臂上被一笔一画刻上那个侮辱人的字眼，盯着她与自己一般无二的红色血液喷涌而出浸湿了地毯，盯着她几乎没有了起伏的胸膛上溅满的血渍。她奄奄一息地躺在那里，乖顺驯服，正是他一直以来梦寐以求的。

但他丝毫没有被这样的格兰杰激起欲望。他亲眼看着她衣衫凌乱倒在血泊中，却只想着给失血过多的她及时救治、再盖条毛毯。他曾如何期盼她堕入深渊再没可能重新爬起来，此时此刻却又盼望她一切平安，不必再折辱仅剩的自尊向自己求饶。

她的不幸根本不是什么滋长自己欲望的养料。正相反，他感觉胸口有头不知名的凶兽叫嚣着，想要撕裂他的胸膛挣脱出来，挣脱出一直捆在他身上的、不知名的束缚，怒火中烧，愤愤不平。

他想要击昏他那残暴的姨妈，将已经不省人事的格兰杰抱进怀里。他想要冲进地牢里杀掉那个惹事精波特，若不是为了保护这个废物，他的女巫又何尝会沦落到这般境地。他想要同父亲对峙，甚至同那个高高在上的伏地魔对峙：为什么要教会他歧视的观念？为什么要在他身上埋下仇恨的种子？为什么要剥夺他正常追求爱的权利？

爱与欲望根本就是全然不同的两件事，尽管它们披着相同的外衣。

欲望是种玄妙的东西。性欲，爱欲，施暴欲，征服欲，所有这些都曾被他一股脑的施加在格兰杰身上。他要她像四年级舞会时那样勾引他，像五年级禁闭时那样顺从他，像六年级课堂上那样挑逗他，甚至像去年那样臣服于他。

但所有这些从未发生过。他活在自己虚幻的欲望里自欺欺人，想要借此掩盖自己对爱而不得的无能为力。他根本不知道如何赢得一个人的心。

就像现在。他只知道木讷地站在原地，用指甲将掌心抠得血肉模糊，仿佛这就能剜掉格兰杰胳膊上那道伤痕一样。

6.

他是特意去看她的。不是所谓政治正确的作态，更不是假释后回归人群的心血来潮。他认真阅读了报纸，再三确认了格兰杰演讲的时间地点，特意去看她的。

比起上次见面时她满面血污要死不死的样子，现在的她恢复得很好，穿着套颜色鲜艳的套裙，挽着头发，别着朵十分考究的领花。

刚刚结束了演讲的她从高台上下来，带着无可匹敌的亲切与端庄，同水泄不通前来致敬战争英雄的人群微笑握手。

德拉科不知怎么的就想起了当年的圣诞舞会。她也是这样盛装出席，朝着周围的目光露出无可匹敌的自信笑意，落落大方地致意。

那时的她没能在人群中注意到看呆了的他，现在就更没道理一眼找到几年未见的他了。他站在人群的前几排，努力维持身体的平衡，小心着不让自己的西装外套被这些野蛮人挤皱。

他握紧在裤袋中的手心都已被汗水浸湿。他已经想过要同她说些什么。他有太多话可以说。这些年来，除了能在人前说的那些辱骂挖苦，他竟一句多余的话也没同她讲过。

他从来没有得到过她，没有给过她爱意与尊重，没有失去过她，就更谈不上有什么惊天动地的过往值得歌颂。

她不知道自己曾经藏在一墙之隔的石柱背后，曾躲在图书馆层层书架后，曾同她只隔了四个人的距离，只隔了一扇虚掩的门的距离。

他曾离她这么近，也曾在相隔千里的时候屡屡想起她，但一步也未曾成功迈出去。

就像现在。他距离她不过十英寸的距离，透着阳光几乎能看清她淡妆下的每一颗雀斑。她正侧着头同一对母女问好，看起来只要一回眼就能看到他。

他情不自禁往前迈了一步，又迈了一步。

站在他前面的是位抱着女儿的瘦弱男巫，被他这轻轻一推竟一个踉跄，慌忙想要接住快要摔在地上的女儿，又不慎推到了最前排的女巫。那位头发花白的女巫晃了晃就朝着格兰杰的方向歪过去，仰仗后者匆忙扶住才没有造成意外。

不知是谁喊了声“有人摔倒了”，担心踩踏事件的人群立时慌作一团。没有人注意德拉科，更惘论格兰杰那朵摇摇欲坠的红色领花，被那位跌倒老人袍子一带，直直掉在了地上。

等他握着领花狼狈起身的时候，格兰杰已经走出了一段距离。她却偏偏像得到了感应一般，朝他的方向回头，眯起眼睛来看了一眼。这个距离内看到德拉科并非难事。尽管他的定制西装早已被蹭乱，梳得板正的头发也有几缕掉到了额前，他仍是撑着，对着自己的女巫扯出一个笑容来。

还没等他朝她扬一扬手中千辛万苦拾到的领花，她便已像什么都没看到一般地转回身去，继续往前走，再也没回头。

德拉科不知道自己撑着个古怪的笑容在原地傻站了多久。人群渐渐散去，临时搭起的演讲台也被魔法部的员工收了回去。他独自站在月色里，看着鲜艳的领花随着天色一点点黯淡下去。

他痛苦地闭上眼睛，将脸埋进了那堆柔软的绸缎里，深深地吸了一口气。

7.

波特隔着人群朝他冷淡地点点头。他也颔了下首以示回应。注意到他这边的韦斯莱和格兰杰也侧过头来看了眼。韦斯莱厌恶地皱了皱鼻子。倒是格兰杰，抿着嘴唇也点了点头，算是打招呼。

其实格兰杰刚到的时候，德拉科就看见她了。

考虑到只是送孩子上学，她的穿着十分随意，一条净色衬衣裙，连腰带都没系。她左手牵着女儿，方一站定就开始喋喋不休，看神情似乎对韦斯莱颇有不满。韦斯莱倒也不恼，带着笑意半揽着她，时不时说上两句，还是那副没脸没皮的样子。

若真论起做丈夫，他自诩比韦斯莱这样的优秀。

他会邀请她去舞会，与她一起在舞池里转圈，与她一起喝火焰威士忌到不醉不休，再手牵手一起找个隐蔽的角落，她领着他的手一点点褪下她的礼服裙，他扶着她的腿一点点缠到他的腰上。她会发出肆意的、快乐的笑意。

他会借着关禁闭的由头，和她做些调皮的事情。她会无力地攀着他的肩，随着他的动作慢慢扭动腰肢，装作无力的样子在他耳旁呵气。他会假意惩罚她的顽劣，不轻不重地在她臀部拍上几下，惹得她更加卖力。

他会每节课都陪在她身侧。他会故意在桌下同她十指交缠，让错过教授问题的她气得面颊飞红。他会拉着佯装气恼的她顺着他的大腿一点点往上，看着她羞得耳尖都通红，不管不顾地拧他一把，却舍不得下真力气。

他会在她遇到危险的时候冲进去。他会抓过餐厅那只大花瓶狠狠往他姨妈后脑一砸，然后牵着她的手就往外跑。那个喘不过气的庄园他一秒都不想多待。他会牵着她一路向外跑，漫无目的地跑，跑到世界尽头，永远不再回头。

他会为她拾起她不慎掉落的心爱领花，无论多狼狈都会对她露出笑容。他会带着她出海，在金闪闪的夕阳铺满海面时向她求婚。他会将她关在房间里无休无止地做爱，逼着她娇笑着、呻吟着、低喘着求饶。他会大方地将自己最宝贝的保险箱同她分享，里面有无数属于他们的回忆。她的借记卡。她的草稿纸。她搭在椅背上忘记带走的外套。她怎么找也不见踪影的书包挂件。无数她的画像。以及一只保存得宜的精致领花。

她本就应该是他的女巫。他一个人的女巫。

而他的女巫永远不会知道这些了。她仍是刚才那副神情，抿着嘴勉强算是个笑容，眼神中多了几分探究。

他插在裤兜里的手用力握了握，终究还是面无表情地转过身去，再也没有回头。

**THE END.**

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. 时间线hp6第九章，赫敏描述迷情剂的时候德拉科抬起头看了她一眼，斯拉格霍恩给赫敏加分后，德拉科“看上去好像被赫敏在脸上打了一拳似的”  
2\. 时间线hp4电影，赫敏舞会结束后同罗恩大吵一架坐在楼梯上哭  
3\. 时间线hp5，根据剧情走向合理脑补  
4\. 时间线hp7第一章，霍格沃茨麻瓜研究教授被伏地魔抓至马尔福庄园羞辱后杀害  
5\. 时间线hp7第二十三章，赫敏被贝拉特里克斯在马尔福庄园里残忍折磨  
6\. 时间线战后几年，根据剧情走向合理脑补  
7\. 时间线hp7终章，战争结束十九年后，德拉科与三人组在九又四分之三站台重逢


End file.
